jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Elephant
Elephants are large mammals of the family Elephantidae and the order Proboscidea. Three species are currently recognized: the African bush elephant, the African forest elephant, and the Asian elephant. In the dimension of Jumanji, Elephants are one of the main animals that inhabit the jungles, even having a portrait carved onto the game's front diorama and even a game playing piece. Behavior Elephants live together in a socially tight matriarch herd, typically exhibiting a high intelligence and coexist peacefully with other herbivores, which will usually stay out of their way. If they feel threatened or feel the need to protect their precious calves, they will become extremely aggressive animals, and will stampede together with other herbivores when need be. Males tend to travel alone but will gather at times of mating season and rutting, where they will come into musth and their bodies will be pumped full of testosterone to help them mate and see off rival's challenges, making Elephant males incredibly boisterous and irritable to a tee. The Elephant's tusks and dextrous trunk are used for interaction during feeding and social bonding, and can be used as powerful weapons against any opponents. The Elephant's enormous size, natural strength and wild animal fury make them very dangerous Jumanji animals, but under the right circumstances they can be tamed by experts in animal behaviour. Appearances 1995= In the 1995 film, Elephants are one of the main dangers of the game, evident by having a portrait on the game's front diorama and a metallic like game piece which is used by Alan Parrish, the 2nd player. Like the picture book, one of Judy Shepherd's dice rolls summons a stampede of local animals into Brantford, including Rhinos, Elephants, Zebras and Pelicans. The stampede wrecks the Parrish mansion and eventually they reach town, causing mass hysteria in their path and Elephants clamber onto and nearly crush Peter Shepherd inside the abandoned car. The stampede later spook Nora Shepherd on her way home, witnessing one particular Rhino struggling to keep up with the other animals. Once Alan Parrish's Elephant game piece finally reaches Jumanji's crystal ball and he calls out the name, all the Elephants and other animals were pulled back into the game's dimension and everything from the altered timeline was undone. |-|1996= In the Jumanji (1996 Video Game), Elephants appear both in the game and on the game's box art. *Wild Hunter (Elephant Totem): The player controls Sarah Whittle in a jungle, firing oranges to defeat animals as well as the ruthless big game hunter Van Pelt, in order to rescue Alan. The player must avoid projectile strawberries and must also avoid hitting Alan or Peter. |-|TV= In the animated series, Elephants are prominent animals within Jumanji's dimension, even appearing within the closing credits. Some Elephants are shown to possess sharp pointed teeth, even though they are herbivores. In Law of Jumanji, Peter was being transformed into the new Van Pelt and seemed to be able to control an Elephant as an effective ride. In The Magic Chest, Mr Olsen the antique shop keeper discovers the chest of gold coins and decided to take them for himself. When the trio find him, he refuses to give up the chest, touches a coin and turns into an elephant, but Judy and Peter manage to retrieve the chest from him. |-|MB= *'Secret symbol:' Open Door *'Number:' 3 In the Milton Bradley board game, like the 1995 film, the Elephant has it's portrait on the game's front cover and has it's own danger card within the game instead of being bunched up with other animals. Rolling an Open Door on the rescue die within 3 seconds will defeat the Elephant threat. |-|2017= In the 2017 film, the players discover a clue about finding an Elephant statue which will help them in their quest to reach the Jaguar mountain. The Elephant in question bears a striking resemblance to the original Jumanji board game's playing piece. Franklin "Mouse" Finbar is an expert on animal behaviour and tames an Elephant into letting him catch a ride to help the players out in their struggle against Russel Van Pelt, easily defeating the Jaguars under his control. Category:Jumanji animals Category:Jumanji Heroes Category:Jumanji Characters